24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 8:00pm-9:00pm
Michelle calls Chloe and asks her to come back to CTU. Jack formulates a plan to infiltrate one of Marwan's cells, but things don't go as planned. Audrey realizes that she still loves Paul. Episode guide Previously on 24 *An EMP is detonated at McLennan-Forster, disabling all objects with an electronic component for within an 8 mile radius. CTU assumes that whoever detonated the EMP did so to prevent Jack and Paul from uncovering incriminating evidence tying the company to the terrorist attacks. *Dave Conlon and his security guards assault Paul Raines, in order to find out where he hid the encrypted document he printed. Jack kills the guards, rescues Paul, and retrieves the document. *Tony briefs CTU about Habib Marwan and his involvement in the day's attacks. *'Jack Bauer' and Paul take up shelter at sporting goods store and enlist the help of the owners, Safa and Naji, to fight off the McLennan-Forster mercenaries that are searching for them. *Conlon tries to shoot Jack, but Paul pushes Jack out of the way. Jack kills Conlon and realizes that Paul was hit with the bullet meant for him. *'Habib Marwan' tells Mitch Anderson that the President is on a tight schedule. Marwan activates his next phase of his plan... The following takes place between 8:00pm and 9:00pm 08:00:00 in a medical helicopter.]] CTU's medical helicopter heads back to CTU with Jack and Paul, and the medic radios in urgently that two liters of blood are needed for Paul. Jack calls Audrey and informs her that Paul was shot. She asks what happened and Jack tells her that Paul saved his life. She gets upset and tells Jack she doesn't know what to say or how to feel. Secretary Heller calls President Keeler and reveals that Marwan may have more attacks planned. President Keeler is worried about potential civil unrest, and he questions if martial law should be enacted. Heller agrees to investigate the procedures involved with declaring martial law. 08:05:27 Secretary Heller and Audrey meet the medical helicopter as it lands on CTU helipad. Audrey begs Jack to say Paul will be okay, but Jack says he doesn't know Paul's chances. Jack consoles Audrey, and she goes inside to see Paul. Michelle and Tony inform Jack that the encrypted document has a name of someone on the terrorist watch list. The CTU doctors wheel Paul towards the operating room, and Audrey tearfully tells him that she will be waiting for him when he gets out. She hugs her dad and cries. In the situation room, Tony and Michelle brief Jack about the name listed in the encrypted file. The man mentioned is Joseph Fayed, and he's an associate chemical engineering professor at Green University. Michelle explains that tactical teams are ready to arrest Fayed, but Jack thinks if someone goes undercover, they might be able to track down Marwan. Tony and Michelle argue that no one at CTU can go undercover, and Jack suggests Dina Araz. Mitch Anderson, dressed in an Air Force uniform, meets Marwan. They confirm that the next phase of the plan is on schedule and Marwan promises Anderson clearance and identification codes for a flight package. In a hotel room nearby, Air Force pilot John Hansen is with his mistress, Nicole. He gets a phone call from his wife, Laurie who tells him that masked gunmen are holding her and their children hostage. He turns and sees Nicole aiming a gun at him. She orders him to get dressed. As Jack prepares to confront Dina about her knowledge of Fayed, Michelle tells him he has five minutes to convince her to cooperate before Curtis and the tactical teams apprehend Fayed. 08:10:43 He enters the holding room and interrogates Dina about Joseph Fayed. She claims that she doesn’t know him. Jack shows her a live feed of Behrooz in another holding room and offers her the chance to have a life with him. She agrees to help CTU by taking Jack as hostage to Fayed. 08:17:47 Hansen tries to disarm Nicole when she looks out the window, but she knocks him to the ground and reminds him his family is in danger. He asks who she's working for, and she says she doesn't know who's paying her. Mitch Anderson enters the room, gives her a bag of money, and makes her leave. He tells Hansen that they have a plane to catch. 08:19:14 Jack outlines the plan for the CTU tactical team: Dina will approach Fayed, pretending that she escaped and took Jack hostage. She will tell Fayed that she needs to get in touch with Marwan, and CTU will track them if Fayed agrees to help. Michelle asks Curtis to interrogate the detainees from McLennan-Forster. Tony voices a concern that Edgar is unfocused and possibly unfit for duty. He reveals to Michelle that Edgar's mother was a victim of the meltdown at San Gabriel Island. Michelle wants to know what happened to Chloe, and Tony explains that Erin Driscoll forced her to resign. Michelle calls her and asks her to return to CTU. Chloe is reluctant at first, but Michelle convinces her by explaining that Jack and Dina are trying to infiltrate one of Marwan's cells. Chloe agrees to return, but only for the rest of the day. Tony thinks Jack should tell Audrey what he's about to do because of the high risk involved. Jack thinks Audrey has enough on her mind already. Dina tells Jack that she wants to see Behrooz before going to Fayed's house. Jack allows her to visit with Behrooz, but only for a moment. Behrooz demands to know what's happening, and Dina explains that they will be able to leave together if she helps CTU find Marwan. Behrooz begs her not to go through with the mission. 08:30:41 Edgar is surprised to see Chloe back at CTU. She explains that she's just back to help out for the day, and she requests he send some of his work to her system. He says he doesn't need help, and she says out that if that were true, Michelle wouldn't have called her in. He claims he can handle the work, but Michelle disagrees. Jack and Dina pull up to Fayed’s house, which is being watched and monitored with audio mobile parabolics. Jack gives Dina his gun to make the hostage scenario seem believable. Dina tells Jack that she would like nothing more than to kill him. As Fayed smugly watches a news report about the San Gabriel Island meltdown, they walk up to his door and Dina knocks and identifies herself. She says she needs to find Marwan, but Fayed plays dumb. She tells him that she has a hostage Marwan will be interested in. She explains that her husband, Navi Araz was killed in an ambush, but that she and Jack escaped. Fayed lets them in and calls Marwan. Chloe tries to tap into Fayed and Marwan’s phone call but can't because the signal is scrambled. Marwan permits Fayed to bring Dina and Jack to him. 08:37:22 Hansen drives onto an Air Force base. A sergeant at the gate verifies his ID, and, on account of the heightened threat level, checks his trunk and back seat. They don’t find Anderson, who is hiding inside the rear seat. After getting onto the base, Anderson tells Hansen that his family is dead, kills him, and shoves his body in the trunk. He then contacts Marwan, takes Hansen's passcard and identification, and moves to chop off one of Hansen's thumbs with a pair of pliers. 08:44:18 reveals the bullet is lodged near Paul's spine.]] Dr. Marc Besson from the CTU medical clinic explains to Audrey and Secretary Heller that a neurosurgeon is coming in to remove the bullet, which is lodged near Paul’s spine. Audrey cries and reveals to her father that she didn’t realize how much she cared for Paul until now. Secretary Heller says that he has to get back to work and look into something for the President. 08:46:16 Chloe watches on satellite as Fayed drives Dina and Jack to meet Marwan. Fayed enters a tunnel and the tactical teams drop behind to avoid being spotted. They fall out of range for the parabolic surveillance and can’t see or hear what’s happening. In the tunnel, terrorists disguised as construction workers grab Jack and Dina and one of them gives Fayed a briefcase "from Marwan." Fayed continues driving and Jack and Dina are loaded into a van which returns in the direction they came from. 08:48:44 CTU continues to follow Fayed, but Chloe observes that Fayed is now the only heat signature in the car. Michelle orders the tactical teams to stop Fayed, and the vehicles surround him. Agent Baron moves to apprehend Fayed, who calmly holds onto his briefcase. CTU watches the satellite picture in horror as Fayed detonates the bomb in the briefcase, killing himself and Baron and knocking several agents down. 08:55:05 Agent Dalton radios in to CTU, confirming that Baron is dead, and Tony promises a backup team to assist. Chloe uses the infrared satellite and Caltrans footage to identify where Fayed exchanged his hostages with the bomb, and also identifies the van carrying Jack and Dina. 08:56:22 At a nearby warehouse, Marwan accuses Dina of lying. He tells her that the men who were following her were killed when Fayed martyred himself. Marwan hands her a gun and tells her to prove her loyalty by killing Jack. She aims at Jack’s head, but turns the gun on Marwan at the last second and pulls the trigger, revealing the gun was empty. Marwan smiles and nods, saying Dina confirmed his suspicions. He orders his men to kill Dina and take Jack away. Split screen: Marwan's men take Jack away. Behrooz is in holding hoping his mom is safe. John Keeler is on Air Force One watching a news report of the Santa Barbara nuclear plant being affected by the override. Audrey worries about Paul's condition while CTU continues working. As Anderson enters the high security area of the Air Force base, he uses the severed thumb to verify his identity on a keypad. 08:59:57... 08:59:58... 08:59:59...09:00:00 Memorable quotes *'Mitch Anderson:' We have a plane to catch. *'Edgar Stiles:' (to Tony Almeida) I'm sick of people talking to me like I don't know what I'm doing - especially people who don't actually work here. *'Dina Araz:' (as Jack hands her his gun) You must know that I want to kill you. *'Jack Bauer:' Yes. But you won't because of Behrooz. *'Habib Marwan:' (to Jack after taking off his hood) You've caused me a lot of trouble today, Mr. Bauer. *'Habib Marwan:' (when Dina turns the empty gun on him) Just what I thought. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Dagmara Dominczyk as Nicole * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson * Adam Alexi-Malle as Joseph Fayed * Tim Griffin as Agent Baron * David Andriole as Captain John Hansen * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Besson * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Amy Benedict as Laurie Hansen * Kevin Sizemore as Brown (as "Medic") * Eric Ritter as Sgt. Phillips (as "Guard") * Gary Weeks as Agent Dalton (as "CTU Agent") * Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Rasheed (as "Terrorist") * Maria Quiban as News Anchor Background information and notes * Roger Cross is upgraded from guest star status to the main cast with this episode, "replacing" Lana Parilla. No episode in this season contains the entire main cast. * Mary Lynn Rajskub returned to the show during this episode. * This is the last episode featuring guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo. * When Tony Almeida calls in the license plate on the van, he forgets the "6", only relaying that the number is, "Charlie Victor Alpha Three Two Two", when images of the plate clearly show it being "6CVA322". * This episode features Dagmara Dominczyk and James Frain, both of whom appear in the 2002 film The Count of Monte Cristo. * At the end of the episode, the aircraft number we see is 685TC and is on the tail of a Northrop F-5A experimental aircraft registered to Thornton Corporation, San Marino, California. See also Day 414 414